


Motherly Love

by GreenEggsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animal Abuse, Animal Instincts, Bad Parenting, Baking, Beating, Belly Kink, Belts, Big Bushy Black Pubes, Blushing, Bongo Prodigy, Bongos, Booby Crack, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bosom Chasm, Breakfast, Breast Fucking, Breast Is Best, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Broken Families, Car Sex, Cheeky Harry, Cheeky Nibble, Childhood Trauma, Chores, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Claiming Bites, Clog Of Spit, Counting To Three, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Creaming, Crescendo, De-gnoming The Garden, Dead Parents, Deep Belly Button, Deepthroating, Divine Bosom, Dysfunctional Family, Eggnog, Eggnog Of His Dreams, Eggs, Eight Inch Twelve Year Old Little Boy Penis, Erotica, Exhaust Pipe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fantasizing, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Show, Felt Like Heaven, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Flustered, Freshly Whipped, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Fucking Machines, Funny, Ginger - Freeform, Ginger Minge, Girl Power, Gnomes, Guilty Pleasures, Heaven, Home, Homesickness, Horny Harry, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Huffing And Puffin Like A Dragon In Heat, Humpfest, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Intolerance, Kitchen Sex, Lace, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lasso, Latch On, Leather, Leather Kink, Leather Skort, Let's get this party started, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Lullabies, MILFs, Magic, Magic Cock, Massage, Maternal Instinct, Milk, Milking, Milkshakes, Moaning, Mother Complex, Mother and Her Babes, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Motherly love, Mummies, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Oh My God, Orgasm, Overwhelmed, Owls, Pain, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Parenthood, Party, Partying, Perky Nipples, Pink Lace Bra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pounce - Freeform, Pounding Tits, Protectiveness, Proud Mum, Pussy Lips, Ranga - Freeform, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rhythym, Rhythyms Of Africa, Romantic Comedy, Ron Was Right, Secret Crush, Secret Formula, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive Cock Head, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Skin-On-Skin Action, Slipping And Sliding, Smack Bum, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Splash Of Milk, Splatfest (Splatoon), Spread Breasts, Spread Legs, Squelch - Freeform, Stress Baking, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Suck Hard, Suck Like A Vacuum, Suckle, Sweat, Tags Are Hard, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Thick Milk, Thirst Quench, Tight Balls, Titty fuck, Tongues, Unconsciousness, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Wet & Messy, Wham Splat Porn, Whipped Cream, Whole Lotta Woman, Wonderful, World Of Eggnog, beat - Freeform, cinnamon, faster, flying car, funky, harder, humping, lactose intolerant, mum, mummy - Freeform, natural instincts, nuzzle, owl droppings, pain and pleasure, plump, redhead, weak at the knees, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsalad/pseuds/GreenEggsalad
Summary: Harry gets sad sometimes, he can’t help it. He’s constantly thinking about his dead parents, and what life would have been like if they were here. It really gets him down. But then he met her… Mrs Weasley-and his heart stopped. She’s everything he has been missing, plus more: Orange hair, big boobs, and a motherly hug that could make anyone melt. Now he’s alone in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley all to himself. Could Mrs Weasley be the one to solve his mummy issues? Is Mr Weasley cheating on Mrs Weasley with the flying car? How did Ginny learn to play the bongos?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Molly Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Smut





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow AO3 users! I hope you enjoy my story!

‘Oh my God’ thought Harry Potter when he arrived at The Burrow. He had never seen such a warm family dynamic before, it was so wonderful. He missed his parents, specifically his mum. As much as he pretended he was okay, it still pains him that they’re dead.

“Alright!” shouted Mrs Weasley after breakfast. “Time for your chores. Fred and George, you guys can de-gnome the garden.” (“Aw Mum you’re such a fucking bitch,” they both said in unison). “Percy, you can clean Errol’s owl droppings outside. Ron, you can clean the flying car since you irresponsibly decided to steal it from your father. Arthur, you can clean the mess you made in our sheets last night.” She stomped her foot and everyone began to leave and go do their jobs. “When you’re finished don’t come back into the kitchen, I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Now it was just Harry and Mrs Weasley left in the kitchen (Charlie and Bill didn’t live at home anymore, and Ginny was asleep in her room).

“Don’t worry dear,” said Mrs Weasley, cupping Harry’s face with both hands. “I’ve got a very special job I’d like you to help me with.” 

Harry couldn’t help it, but motherly love made him horny. Maybe it’s because he didn’t get it for the majority of his childhood, but oh well, who cares? We’re all a little fucked up. Harry’s erection grew rapidly from Mrs Weasley’s touch and he was embarrassed, his twelve year old little boy penis was only eight inches, which was small for his age (Seamus had shown everyone in their dormitory his thirteen inch penis during their first year). What was he going to do? He had to get rid of his boner, but he couldn’t bat one off in front of Ron’s mum!

A tapping noise on the kitchen window caught their attention. It was Errol. 

“Wait here, Harry, I’ve got some unfinished business.” Mrs Weasley grabbed their straw broom and stormed out of the kitchen.

Harry looked out of the window and saw her approach Errol from behind and start smacking him against the window, beating him as hard as she could. “YOU STUPID OWL STOP SHITTING AROUND MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY CUNT!” she screamed as she pounded Errol with the broom. The owl screeched in pain and tried to fly away, but her aim was too good. Soon enough it dropped to the ground unconscious. You never want to get on Mrs Weasley’s bad side.

Before she returned, Harry quickly hid his erection in the waistband of his pants, behind his belt.

“Sorry about that,” apologised Mrs Weasley as she entered the kitchen, huffing and puffing like a dragon in heat. A drop of sweat ran down her neck and into her booby crack. Oh how Harry wished to chase it with his tongue.

Mrs Weasley shut the kitchen door. “Alright, your job is to give me your opinion on how some clothes look on me. I’ll try them on and show you.” Without warning she flung her top off and turned to face Harry. All she was wearing was a pink lace bra and a sexy leather skort.

Harry’s jaw dropped. God, she was just so... plump.

“What do you think, dear? Be honest.”

Harry was flabbergasted and speechless. There was no stopping his erection now.

His penis filled his pants so much that his belt snapped, sending the silver buckle flying across the room. “...Mum” he whimpered.

“Yes, dear,” replied Mrs Weasley, full of empathy. She strode over to Harry and pulled his head into her breasts. Harry was instantly comforted. “You’ve missed out on such an important part of your upbringing, never receiving true motherly love. I’m so sorry, dear, but don’t fret. Mum is here, and my bosom is yours to suckle on.”

Harry nuzzled in. Now _this_ was home. He was about to flop out his tongue and lick up the sweat from in between her boobs, but stopped himself. “Mum... I can’t. What about your family? What about Arthur?”

“He cheats on me with that bloody car, how do you think that makes me feel?” Her eyes welled with tears. “I can smell it on his dick at night, I know he fucks it up the exhaust pipe.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, so he just gave her a quick peck on the tit. He didn’t like seeing her upset.

“He won’t fuck me from behind, _ever_ , so I’m not taking it anymore. He’s ruined sex for me enough already, I won’t let him ruin this moment.” Mrs Weasley unclasped her bra and let her boobies swing freely.

“I’m still a little hesitant, Mum. I’ve got a big bush of black pubes, is that okay?”

She rubbed the back of his head in a soothing manner. “Hush child, don’t concern yourself over such superficial worries. It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

Harry’s heart exploded with warmth; Mum liked black pubes.

“Speaking of what’s on the inside, I see those tight balls are full of some hot cum. I want it.” She yanked his pants all the way down and wandlessly vanished his shirt. There’s nothing as powerful as a milf. Mrs Weasley sat down on the kitchen bench and guided Harry onto her lap, cradling him like a baby. “Latch on little babe, don’t be shy.”

Harry let his natural instincts take over. He surrounded her perky left nipple with his lips and sucked like a vacuum. ‘Hmm, tastes like cinnamon’ was his first thought. ‘Oh my God don’t bust your nut yet’ was his second. Sucking Mrs Weasley’s nipple made Harry so unbelievably turned on, he couldn't believe he missed out on this.

“Oh yeah, mmm,” she moaned. “Suck as hard as you want, don’t hold back.”

And so suck hard he did.

Harry tried to fit his entire mouth around her boob and deepthroat it, but it was too big. Mrs Weasley was a whole lotta woman. He was so lost in the moment that he jumped when Mrs Weasley screamed, "Here it comes!" while massaging her pussy lips. Since Harry had a mouthful of titty, he couldn’t ask what was about to come, but he didn’t need to as he immediately found out.

Hot breast milk splashed into his mouth, coating his throat and sliding into his stomach. It tasted sweet, like egg, and made Harry drool when it mixed with the cinnamon flavour of Mrs Weasley’s nipple. He was thrown into a world of eggnog-and he loved every second of it. His mouth overflowed with milk and some dribbled down his chin, dripping into Mrs Weasley’s deep belly button.

“Oh my goodness gracious me, how embarrassing! It’s not usually this thin.” She quickly pulled out her breast, squirting milk absolutely everywhere, then swung it around like a lasso to give her secret formula a little whip.

“How can you produce milk?” Harry asked, bemused. “It’s been three years since you breastfed Ginny.”

“A mother can sense when her young are in need of milk, and she’ll never let her babes go hungry.” Mrs Weasley inserted her boob back into Harry’s mouth. “Now get back to milking, dear.”

Harry was impressed by how much she was producing; Mrs Weasley was a powerhouse. Now that her breast milk was freshly whipped it was thick and tasted better than ever. Harry wondered if Christmas had come early, because this was the eggnog of his dreams.

“Harry, you know how much I love to quench your thirst, but maybe it’s time for you to stop?” Mrs Weasley gave the back of his neck a loving caress. “I know you’re lactose intolerant and I don’t want to upset your tummy.” She made a move to detach Harry from her tit, but he bit down. He would never let go.

Mrs Weasley became stern. “Now, I’m going to count to three and if you don’t let go you’re in serious trouble. One… Two… THREE!” she broke out into a loud moan on three as Harry gave her nipple a cheeky nibble before letting it go.

“Mummy, I’m so horny and I’m not done with your divine bosom yet. Can I titty fuck you?”

Mrs Weasley blushed, being called ‘mummy’ made her weak at the knees. “I thought you’d never ask.” She lay down on the kitchen bench, spread her breasts and legs, and waited for Harry to pounce.

Harry placed his eight inch little boy penis in between her boobs and started to hump. It felt good, but the skin-on-skin action wasn’t as smooth as he’d hoped it would be; it was a little rough on his sensitive cock head. He paused, unsure of how to proceed.

“Don’t worry, dear, I’ll get us slipping and sliding in no time.” Mrs Weasley spat a few good clogs of spit into her bosom chasm to moisten it up. Much better. Harry got back to pounding her tits. Mrs Weasley kept squeezing her breasts together as Harry slid between them and oh my God it felt like heaven. Every slide was now accompanied by a beautiful squelch-Ron was right, Mrs Weasley’s spit worked wonders. After a few minutes of thrusting Harry began to hear muffled bongo sounds coming from somewhere else in the house.

“Don’t mind the bongos,” said Mrs Weasley, “That’s just Ginny. I don't know how, but she recently learnt to play them and she’s actually really good.”

“Wow. Who knew she’d have a talent for playing the bongos?"

“Yeah. She makes me so proud.”

"Good on her."

Ginny got louder as she played on, and the beat got progressively more funky. It soon overwhelmed Harry’s senses, so he let his natural instincts take over again. With the rhythms of Africa coursing through his veins, he pumped his hips in time with the beat.

“Oh my God let’s get this party started!” exclaimed Mrs Weasley as she started smacking Harry’s bum cheeks in time with the beat too. Now things were getting wild. She grabbed the straw broom and used that to smack him. It was a little scratchy, but the mixture of pain and pleasure was undeniably erotic. As the bongos got louder they both moved faster, and the pleasure between them rose to a crescendo.

“Oh my actual God, Molly Weasley is about to start creaming,” cried Mrs Weasley, which tipped Harry over the edge too. With one final smack of his bum, and one final smack of the bongo, Harry came with a splat all over Mrs Weasley's chin, chest and boobies.

Ginny’s footsteps could be heard coming downstairs towards the kitchen.

“Oh fuck! Put your clothes on Harry!” They both rushed to get dressed before Ginny reached them.

“But I haven’t even touched your ginger minge yet,” he complained.

“Don’t worry, dear, that can wait for next time.”

Just as Mrs Weasley finished putting on her top Ginny burst through the kitchen door. “Ginny! Harry and I were just about to start baking, come join us! Is there anything in particular you feel like making?”

Ginny, oblivious to what was happening in the kitchen moments before, thought for a moment. “Hmmm, I dunno. I'm in the mood for eggnog.”

Harry grinned. “Aren't we all.”


End file.
